Ford Focus RS
After the runaway success of the Honda NSX on 25th October 2014 which saw it climb to number 1, Reagan Farmer decided that it was now time to upload 15 more videos onto his YouTube account. One of the 15 videos he uploaded was Thallium, a chemical element with symbol Tl and atomic number 81. It was the first ever chemical element to be uploaded onto Reagan's YouTube account but it encountered a notice saying that the video was muted due to a copyright claim by Ellie Goulding. Reagan shrugged it off and disputed the claim, revealing that the claim had absolutely nothing to do with Ariana Grande. After that, a Danish racing driver called Kevin Magnussen was uploaded. Magnussen previously had some success with McLaren in the 2014 Formula One season, being promoted to second place after Daniel Ricciardo was disqualified for breaching Article 5.1.4 of the Formula One Technical Regulations which govern the maximum allowable rate at which fuel may flow into the engine at the 2014 Australian Grand Prix. Now, in 2015, Magnussen was left with a copyright claim by Tchami and Kaleem Taylor. Tchami's song, Promesses, was featured. Promesses was a commerical success and was featured in 4 videos, Zambia, the Mitsubishi Outlander, the Peugeot 4008 and Kevin Magnussen. DU06 YHB was completely different when it was uploaded. The registration for a Vauxhall Astra from 2006 featured Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson and Bruno Mars. Uptown Funk had spent 7 weeks at number 1 and was first introduced in a car. The car in question was the Toyota Aygo 5-Door, uploaded on 30 November 2014, and the second Toyota to feature the Teletubbies after the very popular Avensis Kombi, though Reagan had no further interest in them. He admitted to making a mistake in the 500-600 franchise of his other videos revealing he had claimed the Audi A8 finished first when it was actually the Mercedes-Benz S-Class. After Smooth Radio achieved the title of Reagan's 980th video with Bang Bang on 2nd February, Reagan uploaded Philip George. George was a British DJ and producer from Nottingham and was best known for his 2014 single "Wish You Were Mine" which peaked to number 2 on the UK Singles Chart. It was originally planned that George's 2014 single would play during the storm sequence. But it was revealed that the plan didn't work and George had to make do with Love Me Harder by Ariana Grande. George was the first-ever British DJ to introduce 5 cases of what happened. The first case was the "Moo Moo Cluck Cluck Tweet Tweet Tweet" scene from Montenegro. Then after Adolf Hitler told George what he wanted, the second case came. It was the "But the villagers need their tree!" scene from the Thomas & Friends episode It's Only Snow. Hitler told George what he wanted again and the third case was the "We can't mend broken trees" scene from "Henry's Forest." The fourth case was so funny that it shot straight to number 1. The iconic phone scene ended with a picture of Duke with the sound of the flower-like phone decreasing until it was dead. The fifth case was so dramatic that it became Reagan's #1 quote of the year. The quote came from one of the flight attendants on board Southern Airways Flight 242, a DC-9-31 jet which was registered N1335U, that collided with a gas station/grocery store and other structures on 4th April 1977. The quote made its official début on 17th January 2015 in RF06 VEM, a follow-up to the successful LV57 VEH, uploaded on 4th August 2014 and inevitably deleted due to copyright violations. It features a Lockheed L-1049 Super Constellation and a Douglas DC-8-11 colliding in the northwest corner of Miller Field in 1960, with 12 of Reagan's videos carrying the quote being set in the 1960s. But it was revealed that the 1960s were not good enough and it was reverted to its current roots, showing a K-Fee zombie screaming. The scream made its début on New Year's Day 2015 and was known for scaring people. Then, a new type of automatic gearbox was uploaded. Called the 8-speed automatic, it features on cars by BMW and Rolls-Royce. The SLK-Class by Mercedes featured Problem by Ariana Grande and Iggy Azalea. Grande stated that the SLK was available with a 7-speed automatic transmission, then she went on to say that the SLK would be available with a 6-speed manual gearbox. After Problem made its first-ever appearance in a Škoda on 25th January, Grande stated that she would go on to make more appearances than ever before. This included the 2016 Chevrolet Volt, the first-ever Chevrolet to get a under score Y in a YouTube URL. The under score Y had made history in 2014 when it appeared in a Mercedes-Benz E-Class Hearse, and then appeared in a Honda NSX. Now, in 2015, the under score Y appeared in a airline from Portugal known as TAP Portugal. TAP Portugal was a commerical success when it was uploaded on New Year's Day and clocked 26 views. The Jaguar XF had appeared in July 2014 as the XFR-S and featured Tiësto's Birthday Treatment remix version of All of Me by John Legend. Reagan then revealed that there was a new craze in 2015, a 5-1 countdown in Spanish and people saying "Happy New Year!" in English. The countdown appeared on 7th February and Celebrate by Pitbull appeared in all 100 videos in the 1000-1100 franchise. Work on the franchise started on 7th February and was completed by 1st March, with Reagan uploading the scorching hot Ford Fiesta RS and the sweltering Ford Focus RS on 14th and 15th February respectively. The Fiesta RS and the Focus RS were the first-ever Fords to feature the 5-1 countdown. The pirate dance quote stayed for 2015 after it made its spectacular début in September 2014, alongside with the Toy Town Clock making funny noises scene from the Mercedes SL-Class. It also made its appearance in Max Verstappen and was featured twice. Audi had announced on 6th January 2014 that a new car based on the Ford Mondeo, the Audi A12, would feature the Noddy and his friends counting from 1 to 12 as the clock chimes scene. Now, in 2015, Audi's promise had been granted by Reagan. Intended to be uploaded in September 2016, the A12 will become the first-ever Audi to feature the Noddy and his friends counting from 1 to 12 as the clock chimes scene. The former version of the A12 became Reagan's 999th video on 7th February and a farewell celebration to mark the end of the triple digits that had been previously introduced in 2013 was held Category:Ford Focus RS